La Diosa escarlata 2 - La diosa de mi Corazón
by Hounter
Summary: Después de un largo Camino Jaden Yuki y Blair Flannigan están Juntos, Jurándose amor y devoción; Pero…Todo Juramento es una Cadena la cual estas atado…La de ellos es una cadena muy fuerte…pero…Toda Cadena tiene ligamentos Débiles… ¿Será fuerte como para soportar o se romperá su relación?
1. Chapter 1

Que hay gente, Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la historia "La diosa escarlata" espero y la disfruten.

-Disclaimer-

Yo no soy el autor de esta historia, el motivo de mi publicación es un aporte a la comunidad de la página, créditos al autor y al usuario que me facilito los capítulos.

-Disclaimer-

Diosa de mi Corazón

Capítulo 1; Amor de 2 Slifer rojos

"Niños… déjenme contarles…una historia…de cuando…hace mucho tiempo… una diosa… de color rojo escarlata…llego y…me puso la vida de cabeza…"

Jaden Yuki Y Blair Flannigan, observaban a sus hijos Rei Yuki Flannigan y Judai Yuki Flannigan, los pequeños tenían ojos de ansias por la historia comenzada por su padre…

Los gemelos tenían insomnio…Y era turno del contar una historia para que ellos se entregaran al cansancio y sueño placenteros…

"¿De veras? Padre… ¿Te volviste loco por mama?" preguntó Rei.

"Más que eso…" suspiro Jaden.

"¡Que romántico!" dijo la pequeña.

"Heredaste el gusto de tu madre…te encanta el romance…" pensó el padre sonriendo. "Los únicos dioses que Yo había enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios; Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debía enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegaría a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo; Blair Flanningan." Rió Jaden.

"¿¡Padre, Tu venciste a los…Fantasmas?!" pregunto Judai.

"Si, hace tiempo…también a su fusion, Armitael."

"¡Eres el mejor Padre!" dijo Judai rebotando en la cama.

"¿Fantasmas?" preguntó Rei.

"Los monstruos más poderosos en ese entonces…Enfrentarlos significaba perder…pero mi padre les gano." dijo Judai orgulloso.

"Gracias…" sonrió el, revolviendo el pelo de Judai.

"Madre… ¿Dime fue amor a primera vista?" pregunto la pequeña Rei.

"No Rei, YO…fui por otra persona…" respondió su madre.

"¿Quién?"

"Zane."

"¿El tío Zane? ¿Estabas enamorado del tío Zane…? pero el termino con Tía Karu…" dijo Judai rascándose la cabeza.

"Claro, Pero… fue su padre quien me cautivo." Sonrió Blair.

"¿Si…cómo?" preguntó Rei.

"Yo me disfrace de chico…Y quería ver a Zane pero…el me rechazo…pero…su padre…ME dejo cautivada…era guapo…y determinado." Dijo Blair cerrando los ojos sonrojada.

Jaden sonrió, aun después de diez años, uno diría que ella ya hubiera perdido amor por el, pero no, era igual que antes…La lealtad de ella era…

"¿Y el resto…?" preguntó Judai.

"Ahem…" dijo Blair.

Jaden contó todo lo que les había pasado omitiendo lo de Haou desde Que dormían Juntos, Se bañaban Juntos, El duelo con Fudou, LA lucha vs. Tiffany y el baile que se juraron lealtad…

"¡Qué lindo!" Exclamo Rei.

"Papa y Mama son de lo mejor…Y esas cartas lo prueban…" sonrió Judai.

"¿Creen que termina ahí…?" sonrió su madre.

"¿¡Hay más?!" luz de esperanza brillaba en los niños.

"No saben ni la MITAD." Dijo Blair.

"Si…es una largo relato…" dijo su padre suspirando.

"¡CUENTENOS!" dijeron ambos, haciendo ojitos para convencer a su padre, quien no le gustaban las historias…

Blair volteo a ver su esposo…

Por la historia se supo Que Jaden Yuki, tenía un corazón de mantequilla, quizás ese era su encanto, nunca se negaba al sacrificio por otros…siendo tan leal y puro…NO podía resistir las peticiones de los gemelos…y siendo tan lindos como eran…No duraría tres segundos sin ser vencido…Dado que eran sus hijos.

"De acuerdo…"

"¡SI!" gritaron los chiquillos.

"Bien…" rió Blair. "Su padre…era muy romántico…"

"En aquel entonces…Yo Creía que las "Aventuras" con su Padre terminaron…pero…No tenía ni idea…de las altas y bajas que sufriríamos para llegar aquí…"

"Si, esto no era más que una Obertura de lo que nos esperaba…Ese día yo supe mi futuro sin saberlo…"

Noche 1

¡Obertura de una relación! ¡Un destino con 2 caminos!

Jaden Yuki se encontraba viento la luna llena.

Era tarde y Blair, probablemente tendría la cena lista.

Se rió suavemente.

Su nueva vida era, increíble Ver a Blair las 24 horas…sin mencionar dormír, estudiar y jugar con ella, era lo mejor y si era así por siempre…él no se quejaría.

Pero…

Últimamente los recuerdos atroces…Haou Jaden El rey Supremo…Esas atrocidades los molestaban…Pero las acciones…que él había hecho…

Y aunque él creía que El Tirano estaba suprimido otra sorpresa le esperaba…la pregunta era… ¿Blair lo dejaría…al saber de sus acciones?

Jaden saco a Oración...

La espada de la promesa, la promesa de regresar a ella…pero… ¿Lograría Ella perdonarlo? Claro ella no conocía su otro yo…

Caminando todos esos recuerdos… Reminiscencia de esos días le molestaban…

"Estas triste…para alguien que tiene al amor de su vida…"

"Bueno…si…pero…"

Haou, apareció al lado el caminando como espíritu, ojos amarillos y con mirada estoica.

Aparecía como su Kuriboh, El estoico pero Purificado Tirano, en el sentido que ya no era malo, pero si era el más arrogante, sádico y molesto de todos…

"¿Pero…?"

"Me pregunto si debo estar con ella…Digo, aparte de que estas tú en mi…"

"¿Crees que a ella le importe?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella te juro tu lealtad a ti…Además el mal se fue…"

"¿Pero y si pierdo el control…?"

"No creo pero…"

Para su desgracia, Haou ahora era su conciencia, esa voz que te dice en que estas mal o que te molesta por la culpa cuando has hecho algo malo…Tener eso era normal…Pero TENERLO A El…era otra historia.

Si darse cuenta, estaba frente a una tienda de campaña…Tenia un aire muy místico…Con la decoración exótica…y estrellas impregnadas en ella…Era de color negro azulado…Parecía de un lugar

"¿Y esto?" preguntó Jaden.

"Ten cuidado…siento algo poderoso aquí dentro…"

"Si alguien como tu dice eso…"

"¿Alguien como yo?

"Tú eres el que más miedo infunde…Y si…me dices…"

"¡Ten muy en claro que no tengo Miedo! ¡EL único Miedo que tengo es que hagas una de tus idioteces!" replicó Haou.

"¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!"

"¡A TI!"

"¡REPITELO!"

"IDIOTA."

"¡Eres una molestia!" se quejó Jaden

"Esa es mi línea…"

Jaden entro a ver…al entra era como estar parado en el universo, diversos planetas, estrellas etc. Se veían a lo lejos….

"Wow…"

"Jovencito…Bienvenido a la tienda del destino." Un sujeto envuelto en una capucha saludó a Jaden.

"¿Tienda del destino?" preguntó Jaden.

"Si…aquí se lee el destino."

"¿Puedes…?"

"Si…joven veo tu interior…ah…si tienes prisa…por llegar con ella."

"¿¡Como supo…?!"

"Heh heh…El destino es muy divertido y juega bromas crueles joven…"

"Si, como el hecho de tener a un idiota como avatar." se quejó Haou.

"¿Quién te preguntó?" replicó Jaden. "Bueno… ¿quién eres?" preguntó Jaden.

"Soy Shaher, lector del destino."

"¿Si?"

"¿Quieres que te lea el destino?" rió el.

"Eh…Ah…"

Jaden tuvo miedo, ¿Y si era sin Blair? ¿Y si los separaban? Miles de "Y si…" surgieron en su mente…pero la idea de Blair era como un puñal en su corazón…Ni el sabía que tanto la amaba…Ella era una necesidad, la cual ya no podía quitarse…

"Está bien…"

"Todo el mundo está en búsqueda de pistas sobre su futuro, incluso si estos que influyen en su Camino; por favor, introduce Tu nombre".

"Jaden Yuki…"

"El antiguo Rey Supremo…"

"¿¡Cómo es que…?!"

"Olvídalo…se todo sobre ti…y no serás devorado por el…"

"…" Jaden estaba perplejo.

"6 destinos determinan tu camino en la vida. Como en un duelo, 6 cartas en la mano…

Murmurando sentimientos en la parte de atrás de tu mente, del corazón y del alma...

Ellos toman forma y las acciones buenas o malas se toman en función de ellos..."

"Destino…" dijo Jaden.

"Bien mi joven Rey…" EL saco una baraja… "Saca 6 cartas…y dependiendo de lo que sean reflejarán tus mejores cualidades…"

"Bien." Jaden hizo lo que se le dijo.

"Sácalas, pero no las veas…Déjalas las 6 boca-abajo…"

Jaden dejo las 6 boca-abajo…

"Dale vuelta de Izquierda a la derecha…" dijo Shaher.

"De acuerdo."

Jaden las dejo en la mesa de Shaher, las seis rodeaban una bola de cristal en el centro de la mesa…

Jaden saco la primera…

"Ah...La carta de Suministros...Tienes una gran carga…Eres un Portador…"

Jaden solo dejo la carta boca-arriba.

"El Portador Te pregunta... ¿Cuál es tu carga?" inqurio Shaher.

"¿Mi carga?"

"Si la ¿Derrota? O la ¿División?"

"¿Derrota o División…? Hm…"

Al pensarlo bien, Jaden lo supo…División. ¿Por qué? El corazón de el era puro…pero la otra cara era llena de odio, maldad, furia y cólera…Haou, el tener la mente dividida en 2…esa era su carga…

"División…" respondió Con tristeza.

"Bien." Jaden le dio vuelta a la otra… "Hey esas son cartas de mi baraja…" pensó Jaden.

"Ah Freed, El valiente vagabundo, eres como un vagabundo, libre e independiente."

"Si, creo que hago lo que me gusta." Jaden rió y rasco su cabeza inocentemente.

"El Vagabundo pregunta... ¿Por cuál Sendero Caminas? ¿Unión o Soledad?" preguntó el adivino.

"Hmm…"

Unión. Antes él estaba solo pero ahora, tenía alguien, tenía a un lugar donde volver…a Blair…a su diosa…cuyos labios eran lo único que quería.

"Unión."

"¿Si…? Ah que afortunado siento un lazo fuerte."

"Blair…" Murmuro para sí.

LA siguiente…" Jaden le dio vuelta… "¿¡QUE?!"

"Ah…Súper Fusion…Es un constructor de monstruos Fusion…Es tu constructor…"

"Pero esa es mi carta nadie más…" Jaden reviso su baraja y en efecto, no faltaba ninguna, y vio Súper Fusion ahí…esa era otra…

"Lo que dice este tipo es…cierto…solo nosotros tenemos esa carta…Ese es su destino." Haou pensó para si. Cruzado de brazos en un rincón.

"El constructor Pide... ¿Cual es tu Plan? ¿Felicidad? u ¿Odio?"

"Felicidad." Jaden tenia su promesa hacer Feliz a Blair aun a costo de su vida…Por ver la bella sonrisa…de ella…por verla reír…ese era su plan.

"Ah…felicidad…ustedes hacen buena pareja…Ella será su reina ¿No mi señor?"

"Este…" rió Jaden.

"Siga, por favor heh heh…"

"La siguiente…" Jaden de nuevo se sorprendió "¿¡HONEST?!"

"Ah…Honest…si…es la sabiduría…"

"Si EL, es sabio…yo soy muy amoroso…" rió Haou.

"¡¿Quieres callarte?! Pensó Jaden. "¿Cómo tienes mis cartas?"

"No son suyas, estas son revelaciones de su destino…Heh heh…" El rió. "El sabio Pide... ¿A que juramento le das tu lealtad? ¿Necesidad? O ¿Dolor?"

"Se hace difícil… ¿Un poco de ayuda?"

"Lo siento sabio…decide tú." Rió Haou.

"Necesidad."

Si era eso, Blair lo necesitaba, aunque ya era más social nadie y decía poco, al principio nadie, sabía que existía…Y eso para él eso era…doloroso…Pero…ahora…esa necesidad se saciaba…Con los besos y caricias…Con las risas y los momentos Juntos…

"Bien."

"Sigo con…" Mas sorpresa aun… "¡¿NEOS?!"

"Neos es un líder...de los Neo Spacians...tienes un carisma especial..."

"Neos…"

"El Líder Pregunta... ¿Compartir que sentimiento? ¿Afecto? U ¿Duda?"

"Afecto."

"Ah…pero tu compartes ambos mi señor…si….dudas de que ella sea tuya…pero no temas…"

"Blair…"

Jaden siguió y esta vez…Era…

"Es…mi espada…Oración, la espada de la promesa." Dijo Jaden sorprendido

"Es tu poder…Un poder enorme…"

"Si Oración es…como una parte de Blair que esta en mi…"

Era cierto…En los duelos era como si ambos jugaran…Era como si la esencia de Blair hubiese impregnado su baraja…

"El Poderoso Pide...¿Como le das forma a tu futuro? ¿Con Cariño? O ¿Con Fuerza?"

"Cariño."

"Bien mi señor…Las piedras en tu camino no existen y tu solo caminas por un camino de rosas…pero todo tienes 2 lados si te fijas bien…todas estas preguntas…tienen 2 resultados. Toda rosa tiene espinas…Y tu camino estará lleno de ellas…"

"Si y…eso… ¿Qué es mi destino?" pregunto Jaden.

"Simple…Tu carga es la división de tu mente si haces un mal camino…terminaras derrotado; Tu Sendero es el de la unión Con Blair, pero puede ser que tu termines solo; Tu Construyes un plan de hacerla feliz, mas puede terminar en odio; Juraste tu lealtad a ella y cumples con sus necesidades…pero de tomar un mal paso terminara odiándote…Compartes tu afecto sin condición pero…la duda te consume…Y…Puedes forjar tu futuro con cariño pero…deberás usar la fuerza para llegar…"

"Ah…" Jaden no le gustaba nada. Sobre todo la parte de usar la fuerza…

"2 caminos…un destino su Alteza… ¿quiere mi consejo?"

"Dime."

"La última carta, su espada…es más preciada de lo que usted cree..."

"¿Si?"

"Fue creada por los sentimientos de 2 personas…a si mismo es una promesa en muchas."

"Pero solo representa…" Jaden fue interrumpido por Shaher…

"No solo el volver a salvo de esa batalla gran señor…Simboliza la promesa de amarla por siempre…la de hacerla feliz…los sentimientos de preocupación de ella…por usted…Su poder refleja la Verdad y lealtad entre 2 personas..."

"Ah…Yo…"

Recuerdos de esas promesas…se le vinieron

"Gracias por ayudarme…"

"Gracias por tenerme contigo…quiero decirte que…que…"

"Yo también doy gracias por estar contigo…"

"Prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre…"

"Jaden Yo…Yo…"

"Jaden Debes Volver me debes el ya sabes que en ya sabes donde…"

"Jaden…Yo… ¡Yo te amo con todo mi ser…! ¡NO te vayas…!"

"Jaden YO quiero ser lo primero que veas al despertarte y lo ultimo al dormir…De hecho iba a pedirte eso…seria un placer llegar contigo a viejos…"

"Es cierto…sub-estime el valor de esta carta…Esta carta ES lo ella SIENTE por MI." Pensó.

"Recuerde no importa lo duro de su situación…O lo adverso…mientras esa espada exista Blair Flannigan lo amara tan solo a usted…"

"Shaher…"

"Gran señor no dude mas…Recurde…El destino lo forjan sus acciones…"

Una gran luz cegó al duelista y este regreso afuera…

"¿La tienda no esta…?"

"Ten cuidado. Ese sujeto leía tu aura."

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"¿Las cartas y su energía no lo sentiste?"

"No…"

"Aun así…cuídate."

"Lo haré gracias…Haou."

EL joven regresaba, lento en sus pasos…un gran pesar aquejumbraba su ser…Esa espada…el no la sabia preciar…era un lazo irrompible…un juramento de lealtad…Uno que nada podría romper o eso creía…

Sin darse cuenta llego a su dormitorio…

"Creo que me largo…" dijo Haou,bostezando.

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Si. Yubel se enoja si llego tarde y…la telenovela va a comenzar…"

"¿¡Tu ves novelas?!"

"Si se llama amor de 2 Slifer rojos…nos vemos…"

"¿Amor de 2…? ¡HAOU!" Jaden lo dedujo el se refería a ellos…

Jaden entro y se sentó en su cama…molesta con Haou por "espiar" sus "momentos…"

El nunca lo espiaba con Yubel así que….

Un aroma a comida capto el olfato de el…Conociendo ese familiar olor…tan solo una persona…una diosa podía cocinar así…Blair.

"A todo…esto me olvide que tenia…hambre…" dijo el su estomago sonando.

"¿Jaden eres tu?" dijo una voz conocida.

Blair salio, vale decir que no tenía su chumpa roja, solo su camisa amarilla, su pelo normalmente suelto, estaba sujeto por una cola… y tenía un lindo delantal.

"¡Jay! ¡Volviste!"

"Eh…ah…si…" dijo sonrojado y tartamudeando.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No…nada…es que…te ves linda con ese delantal…eso es todo…Y me gusta tu cola…" dijo volteando a otro lado.

"¿Qué? gracias…" dijo ella igual de sonrojada que el.

Era cierto ya ella no era su conocida, no era su amiga, no era su estudiante, no era su novia; Era una parte mas de el que no podía dejar ir as por así…

Blair Flannigan se había enterrado PROFUNDO en el corazón de el, con tiempo, cariño, comprensión y amor.

Ella era su alma gemela con quien compartía, con quien vivía…a este paso Blair probablemente sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

Aun no sabido por el era que, si eso pasaba ella seria…la mas feliz de este mundo…ella había regresado son el solo propósito de ser su esposa…Ahora Blair, quien se había sentido inútil por dejar que Jaden luchara tantas batallas solo, trataba lo posible por hacerlo feliz, lo cual era fácil, ya que, al parecer…la sola presencia de ella parecía bastar…

Los 2 pensando eso intercambiaron miradas, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos…y miraron a otra dirección avergonzada…

"¿T…Te parece si comemos…?"

"¡FENOMENAL!" exclamo el.

Jaden comía como si no hubiera comido por 3 tres días, ella aunque comía, solo veía al joven prácticamente solo lo veía a el… ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que hacer eso para el y una personitas mas?

Blair movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"¿Qué piensas Blair? Es muy pronto para pensar que el me querrá a su lado así…"

Jaden solo veía como ella luchaba con algo y al mover su cabeza de lado a lado…su linda cola se movía con ella.

Jaden dedujo algo, la belleza de Blair era versátil…y que tomaría TIEMPO Acostumbrarse a ella en toda su forma…

Jaden termino y suspiro satisfecho…

"¡Nada mejor que la barriga llena! ¿Verdad?" sonrió el, con esa sonrisa brillaba como el sol…

Blair estaba sonrojada por la mirada del joven…Y noto algo…al verlo sonrió pícaramente…

"¿Blair…?" dijo el no muy contento por esa sonrisa.

"Jaden… ¿Te gusto mi curry…?" dijo lentamente.

"S…Si… ¿Porque?"

"¿Te...gusta mi comida…?"

"Si…"

"Sabes yo no puedo probarla como se debe… ¿Me ayudas…?"

"¿Cómo…puedo…?"

"Así."

Blair presiono los labios de ella contra los de el…dado que el tenia rastros de salsa en los labios…

Jaden, sorprendido….decidió hacer lo que simple hacia…Corresponder…pero…decidi ó mover sus manos deshacer la cola de ella…

Después de 5 minutos se separaron…

"Si soy muy buena cocinando…" dijo ella, lamiendo sus labios seductoramente…

"No te contradigo." Sonrió el.

"Tramposo…" dijo ella, sintiendo su pelo suelto…

"Hey, hey la tramposa eres tu…por acercarte así sin aviso…aunque no me enojo."

"Entonces… ¿Prefieres suelto o sujeto…?"

"No me decido. Eres tan linda…" dijo el.

Blair no se resistió…y decidió estar en sus brazos, enrollando los suyos en el pecho de el…Jaden la abrazo con un brazo, el otro lo uso para acariciar el pelo de ella…

"Jaden…"

"Dime..."

"¿Me amas…?"Dijo ella con un poco de duda.

"Más que a cualquier cosa…"

Ella levanto la vista, Jaden movió su mano a acariciar su rostro con ternura…sus ojos solo reflejaban el amor por ella…

Blair abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero puso una expresión de afecto, calor acumulándose en sus mejillas.

Jaden usaba su pulgar para acariciar las tibias mejillas de la peli-azul, a lo cual ella cerro sus ojos complacida…Jaden perdía el control de sus acciones…en momentos así eran ellos lo único que importaban…Blair imito las acciones de el, moviendo sus manos a las acaloradas mejillas de el, ambos bajaron sus manos para unirlas, Blair, decidió moverse a los labios del joven, cosa que a el no le molesto.

El beso de la pareja duro mas de 5 minutos…Blair, decidió usar su lengua para explorar el dulce sabor de la boca de su amado, respondiendo el joven se senita en el paraíso.

Después de eso ella cerró los ojos…

"Te amo Jaden Yuki…"

"Blair…Yo igual."

La joven se sintió tan en paz…que se quedo dormida ahí…Jaden, no molesto decidió acostarlo en su cama, el a su lado…

De nuevo, el se hallo asimismo con insomnio, El aroma de ella llenaba la habitación, intoxicándolo…Jaden decidió abrazarla, dándole un ultimo beso en sus mejillas…

"Duerme bien Blair…"

Blair regresaba de Clases….

Los eventos que le estaban pasando eran increíbles…no podía creerlo Jaden Yuki…SU Jaden…estaba muy enamorado de ella y vice-versa…

"Un poco mas…" dijo ella para si.

Talvez el si quería estar con ella siempre…mas que como pareja ,como esposa como padres…

"¿Eh y esto?" ella se encontró una tienda…Negra con estrellas…

Al entrar era como el universo…el espacio…

"Vaya…"

"Ha Ha…bienvenida Jovencita…" un tipo en capucha la saludo.

"¿Tu eres?"

"Soy Shaher lector del destino."

"¿Puedes…?"

"¿Ver el futuro? Si Joven…"

"Entonces…"

"Todo el mundo en búsqueda de pistas sobre su futuro, incluso si estos que influyen en su Camino; por favor, introduce Tu nombre".

"…" Blair lo escribió Con duda.

"Ah…Blair Flannigan…"

"6 destinos determinan tu camino en la vida. Como en un duelo, 6 cartas en la mano…

Murmurando sentimientos en la parte de atrás de tu mente, del corazón y del alma...

Ellos toman forma y las acciones buenas o malas se toman en función de ellos..."

"¿Si?"

"Te haré 6 preguntas…de ahí sacare tu destino."

"Hecho."

"Todos portaos una carga…El Portador Te pregunta... ¿Cual es tu carga?" inqurio Shaher.

"¿Mi carga?" Blair lo pensó. "Miedo."

"Ah…si…miedo de estar sola…Y que EL te deje…"

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Si señorita Blair…Pero…El no la dejara…"

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"La siguiente…El Vagabundo pregunta... ¿Por cual Sendero Caminas? ¿Soledad? O ¿promesa?"

"Promesa." Los ojos de ella brillaban con una determinación era la determinación para…Hacer a Jaden Feliz.

"Si…Pero…¿Cuánto mantendrá esa promesa?"

"¿Cómo…?" dijo Blair atontada.

"Toda Cadena es fuerte pero tiene sus ligamentos débiles…"

"Eh…"

"El constructor Pide... ¿Cuál es tu Plan? ¿Felicidad? u ¿Odio?"

"Felicidad…" no hay nada más que ella quisiera, que la felicidad de el.

"El sabio Pide... ¿A qué juramento le das tu lealtad? ¿Necesidad? O ¿Envidia?"

"Necesidad…"

"Tenga cuidado señorita Blair…La envidia…es lo que mas consume relaciones…heh…heh…"

"Yo no soy envidiosa."

"El Líder Pregunta... ¿Compartir que sentimiento? ¿Afecto? U ¿Duda?"

"Afecto."

"S es igual que el…Usted cuestiona la relacion de ustedes…si es cierto que used lo merece…"

"…" Blair no respondió.

"El Poderoso Pide... ¿Cómo le das forma a tu futuro? ¿Con Cariño? O ¿Con Lagrimas?"

"Cariño."

"Bien, bien…Tenga cuidado en uno de esos pasos puede pasar al otro…sin que usted lo quiera…pero…"

"Pero…"

"Su Cadena…"

"¿Jormungadr…?"

"Si, esa cadena es especial…fue creada por el lazo de 2 personas…usted y Jaden…y también simboliza su unión eterna no solo como pareja…"

"Jay…"

"Bien señorita Flannigan…No hay rocas en su camino…pero esta lleno de rosas…toda rosa tiene su espina…Heh heh…recuerde mientras tenga esa cadena…nada los separara…"

"¿Eh…?"

"Adios…"

Blair se hallo a si misma afuera…

"¿Que fue eso…?" Pero…"

Tenia razon…Blair pensaba que el era lindo, demasiado como para ella…

Blair entro al dormitorio de los 2…

"¡Hola!" saludo Jaden.

"Jay…"

"¿Blair…?"

"¿Tu me amas…?"

"Si…¿Por qué…?"

"Porque te amo mas que a nada…Y así será siempre…¿Entiendes…?" dijoe ella sonrojada.

"Blair…"

Sin pensarlo…unio sus labios a los de el…

"¡Que lindo!" dijo Rei.

"¿Tu crees?" pregunto Jaden.

"¡Si padre…es una linda historia…!" dijo Judai.

"¿Y después que paso…?"

"¡Ah no! ¡No sean tan tramposos como su padre…! ¡A dormir!" ordenó Blair.

"Tranquilos…seguiremos mañana…" sonrió Jaden.

"¡Si!" los gemelos exclamaron.

Jaden besaron a sus hijos y estos se durmieron…

"Son tan lindos." dijo Blair.

"Que bueno que se parece no tienes el sueño pesado como yo." Dijo Jaden.

"¿Tu crees…? Por qué cuando ellos iban a nacer… iba al templo a rezar que ellos se parecerían a ti…y lo son…iguales…a ti."

"digamos que tiene las mejores características de los 2…" se rio el.

La joven pareja se beso y fue a dormir.

"¡No es justo!" resalto Rei.

"Déjalo…nos dejaron a medio palo…" se quejo Judai.

"¿Y que crees que pase?"

"¿Como voy a saberlo hermana?… ¡Tu eres la romántica!"

Los niños se durmieron si saber que la historia de sus padres comenzaba…

Resumen de la siguiente Noche:

Judai/Rei: ¡No es justo! Pero sigan contándonos…

Jaden: Bueno…

Blair: Su padre y yo íbamos bien hasta que…

Jaden: a su madre no le gusta este recuerdo…

Blair: Llego la única persona que podía molestarme la vida…una rival mía…

Rei: ¿Tenias una rival?

Blair: Si, y era tan persistente como yo…

Judai/Rei: ¡No se pierdan la siguiente Noche…¡Resurrección de una Rivalidad! ¡La llegada de Eufaire!

Rei: ¡Los encantos de mama no perderán ante ella!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

8:59 pm…

Era la hora casi, para que los padres de Rei y Judai, re-comenzaran la historia, dado que los habían dejado a medio palo, muy para orgullo de Blair, era tan impacientes como su padre…

"1 minuto…" dijo Rei viendo el reloj.

"¡Si, ya falta poco…!" agrego Judai.

Mientras tanto la pareja de padres que estaba muy abrazados y besándose lo recordaron…

"Creo que es hora que vayamos… ¡Se enojarán si llegamos tarde!" dijo Blair.

"Si y heredaron el temperamento de su madre…" murmuro Jaden.

"¿Dijiste algo amor?"

"No nada querida." Suspiro él.

"¡Padre, Madre!" dijeron ambos.

"¿Cómo están?" dijo Jaden jugando con el pelo de Rei.

"¡Esperando!" dijeron ambos.

"Que impacientes…" dijo Jaden.

"Tal padre, tales hijos." Dijo Blair un poco orgullosa.

"¡No es justo que nos dejen la historia a medio camino!" dijo Judai.

"Si, pero sigan contándonos…" termino Rei.

"Bueno…"

"Su padre yo íbamos bien hasta que…" Blair cerró los ojos.

Jaden se acercó al diminuto par…"Su madre odia este recuerdo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron ambos.

"Ya lo verán…"

"Llego la única persona…que podía molestarme la vida…una vieja rival mía…"

"¿Tenias una rival?" preguntó Rei.

"Si y era tan persistente como yo…" dijo molesta…

"Tienes razón…jamás vi a mama tan molesta…" dijo Judai a su padre.

"En aquel entonces…Yo decidí hacer a su padre mió sobre cualquier cosa…"

"Si, mi ingenuidad molestaba a su madre…Ese día yo…"

Noche 2: ¡Resurrección de una rivalidad! ¡La llegada de Eufaire!

Jaden caminaba en el bosque, lo hacía lentamente dado que iba a clases…

"Otro día…que aburrido…"

"Sigues siendo tan perezoso…" su otro yo se quejó.

"¿Tu de nuevo?"

"Si, alguien necesita guiarte…"

"Oye no me culpes…Además yo todo eso lo sé, solo que no de memoria…"

"Si, te elogio por eso, pero aun así…" Haou se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es el…El Adivino…"

"¿Shaher?" Jaden vio al frente y en efecto era el adivino.

"Hola señor…me olvide de darle esto…"

"¿Esto?"

"Es un paquete muy especial, Son 6 cartas las cuales restauraran las luz de la esperanza para alguien muy especial…"

"¿Eh?"

"Usted sabrá cuando usarlas…" Y tan rápido llego como desapareció.

"¿Qué serán?"

"La luz…de la esperanza…" dijo Haou. "¿Qué quiso decir? penso el monarca.

"¿Las abro?"

"No…En otro momento…"

"Como digas…"

"Mm…."

"¿Por qué será que nos pasan las cosas más extrañas a ti y a mi…?"

"Acostúmbrate…Tu eres el rey Supremo…en esta era…"

"¿Tuviste experiencias similares?"

"NO sabes lo que te espera…"

"Tenerte es un dolor de cabeza…." Jaden se sobo la frente.

"Estar dentro de un idiota precisamente no es…un placer."

"¿¡Oye A quien le dices…?!"

"¡A ti!"

"¡TU…!"

"¡Espera Jaden…!"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya se acabó el chiste…Mira…"

EL dúo dinámico se hallaba en el lago…Y una chica cabello azul…ojos púrpura…cuerpo voluptuoso y expresión inocente estaba en el suelo…Casi inconciente…

"¿Y esto…?"

Jaden y Haou la estudiaron, no llevaba uniforme de ningún color, así que era nueva…Era linda al punto que incluso el monarca la estudio con detenimiento…

"A…Ah…" la joven reacciono.

"¿Estas bien…?"

"Si…L…lo siento…" La chica casi se cae pero Jaden detuvo su caída…

"Tranquila… ¿Qué te pasa…?" preguntó Jaden.

"Estoy muy débil...Soy asi desde que nací…"

"¿De veras…?"

"Si…"

"Será mejor llevarla a la enfermería…" dijo Jaden para sí.

Jaden puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de ella y la ayudo a caminar.

"Que suerte…Nunca pensé que mi debilidad…Me consiguiera un chico tan guapo…" pensó ella. "Gracias por ayudarme…"

"De nada." Jaden sonrió a lo usual.

"Algo no me gusta…" pensó el Monarca.

Llevándola con la señorita Fontaine, Jaden se apoyó en un muro, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados…muy al estilo de su otro yo.

"La trajiste a tiempo Jay. Un poco de vitamina C y listo…" dijo Fonda.

"Gracias." Dijo la sonrojada joven viendo al slifer.

"De nada. Si me disculpan…"

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo Te llamas?" dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Jaden…Yuki…" dijo el entre dientes.

La joven lo había abrazado y Jaden sintió el pecho de ella, dejándole extrañado pero, no molesto.

Jaden se dio vuelta.

"Soy Eufaire Loeher." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Serias mi amigo…? Soy nueva…"

"Seguro."

Jaden noto algo…ella tenía la cara roja…como en…amor…pero eso no era posible…

"Bueno nos vemos…" Jaden dijo. "Que linda…"

Ya en el pasillo, Jaden noto a Haou sonriendo, algo raro.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó el.

"Espero que sepas que esa a chica…Le interesaste."

"¿Tú crees? ¡Nah yo no soy popular en ese sentido! ¡Además yo tengo mi novia!"

"Espero que puedas apoyar tus palabras…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"No nada."

A Jaden le extrañaba esa actitud de su colérica mitad… ¿Y qué quería decir con apoyar? Su lealtad a Blair no la rompía nada ni nadie.

Mas para su desden, esa chica, Eufaire era bonita pero el corazón del joven lo tenía Blair…Era como si el cuestionase su lealtad a ella.

Sin darse cuenta, llego a clases dado que Crowler no llegaba, fue a ver a sus amigos…Jesse, Syrus y Hassleberry miraban una lista y Jim los miraba suspirando.

"¡Hola Jim! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hola Jay, mira esa Lista." Dijo Jim.

Jaden observo una larga lista, en mayoría chicas y noto el nombre de su nueva conocida…

"¿Y qué?"

"¿¡Y Que?! ¡Todas son chicas…! ¡Talvez consiga una novia!" dijo Syrus.

"No tienes remedio." Suspiro Jesse.

"¡Cállate tú y Jasmine van bien!" dijo Syrus.

"Tranquilo Sy." Dijo Jaden.

"Yes. Acelerarse en esas cosas es malo…"

Al entrar Jaden se sentó, listo para pasar el día perdido en su mente ya fuese, pensando en estrategias, o mucho mejor en su novia, Blair Flannigan, en ese instante la mencionada se sentó a su lado.

"¡Hola Jay!"

"Buenos días." Replico el joven.

"Bien niños…" dijo Crowler burlonamente. "Hoy tenemos muchas nuevas alumnas…"

"Primero…Sekai ito…"

Una chica…Pelo café, ojos verdes…apareció enfrente de todos…

Jim abrió su único ojo visible…en sorpresa.

"¿Jim?" preguntó Syrus.

"¡Oye Jim!" siguió Jesse, comenzando a moverlo.

"¡Oye copion! ¡Arriba!" grito Tyranno.

"¿What?"

"¿Qué te pasa? Ah…ya entiendo…" dijo Syrus.

"¡Si, cupido flecho al pequeño Jim!" siguió Jesse.

"¡No, yo solo…!"

"Entre mis pasatiempos… ¡Me encantan los dinosaurios y excavar fósiles!" dijo Sekai con gusto.

"¡Justicia Divina!" dijo Tyranno.

Jim solo bajo su sombrero…

"Siguiente… ¡Eufaire Loeher!"

"¡¿Cómo?!" dijo Blair en shock.

"¿Blair?" preguntó Jaden.

"¡Hola a Todos, Me llamo Eufaire! ¡Es un Placer!"

"¡Ella es…!" Blair cerró sus puños.

"¿Qué pasa?" Jaden jamás la había visto así.

La chica levanto la vista "¡JADEN!" ella corrió a abrazarlo.

"Ah…Hola." Saludo el joven.

"¡Hola!" ella vio a Blair "¿¡Tu?!"

"¡Eufaire!" gruñio Blair.

"¿Blair?" Inquirió Jaden.

"¡¿La conoces?!" dijeron ambas chicas viendo a Jaden indignadas.

"Si…bueno no…" él se rasco la frente.

"¡Dime en donde!" exclamo Blair.

"En la mañana…la ayude a llegar a la enfermería…"

"¡¿Si?!" pregunto Blair.

"¡Si, Él fue muy cortes!" exclamo Eufaire.

"Oigan…" agrego el, muy preocupado.

"¿Qué pretendes?" Inquirió Blair.

"Nada, el solo es mi amigo." Respondió Eufaire.

"¡Él está conmigo! ¡No te acerques!" dijo Blair.

"Como digas." Termino Eufaire.

Durante el resto de clase Blair, tenía la mano de su chico bien aferrada…Eufaire era…su rival y si había alguien a quien no perdería era el, mucho menos ante ella, él le había dado esperanza, enseñado lo que significaba la palabra "Amor" y mucho más importante aún, arriesgado su vida por ella, no iba a dejar que Eufaire o cualquiera arruinase esa relación.

Jaden, Por su parte estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de Blair, ella no era violenta pero ahora había sido seria a tal punto que, no le reconoció, también él lo sentía la mirada de la nueva chica encima de él, eran como las de Blair, llenas de deseo…antes de ser novios…ella le regalaba esas miradas… el no entendía, A ciencia cierta que pasaba aquí…

Ambos ya estaban en el dormitorio, Blair se miraba pensativa…viendo el sol que desaparecía placidamente en el mar.

"¿Blair?"

"…" La joven no respondió.

"¡Blair!"

"¿Jay? Perdón..."

"No es nada." Él sonrió. "¿Por qué actuaste tan enojada? ¿Conoces a Eufaire?" inquirió él.

"Si…" Blair cerró sus ojos. "Eufaire Loeher, Yo…crecí con ella…ella solía ser mi amiga…Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero…ella quería tener lo que fuera que yo tuviese…Era envidiosa…los 2 años que aguante para verte…fueron horribles…POR SU CULPA…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella…compitió conmigo en todo…casi siempre le gane…pero ahora…"

"¿Por eso la odias?" El abrazo a su novia. "No dejare que nadie te lastime…"

"Jaden…" ella sonrojo.

"Te lo dije, doy tu guardián…Tu caballero y tú eres… mi ángel…no…mi diosa…Yo te protegeré para siempre…"

"Jaden…pero es que…ella…ella va tras de ti… ¿No viste la mirada deseosa que te dio?"

"¿Y? Ella es linda pero…yo tengo mi diosa la cual yo jure lealtad para toda la vida…mira, tu cuello…"

Blair lo recordó…El emblema de el…ella lo portaba como su orgullosa dueña…y no era para menos…todo eso que él dijo…él lo había demostrado varias veces…esa gema brillaba tan intensamente como los sentimientos de él o talvez más intenso…Jaden Yuki…era su amigo… maestro…y talvez padre de sus hijos, de seguir así…al ver el brillo de los ojos café de el…toda duda en ella se disipo…

"G…Gracias…" ambos se sentaron en su cama.

"No hay de que…"

"Oye…" dijo ella, muy sonrojada.

"Dime."

"Te amo." Dijo ella presionando sus labios contra los de él.

Jaden abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero disfruto….era el paraíso…la perfecta forma de ella…su suave piel…su fragante cabello…su suave pecho…su respiración profunda…sus mejillas acaloradas compartiendo calor con las de el…el regazo de ella tan tibio…sus tiernos y suaves labios…eran dulces pero…este era un dulce MUY adictivo…al punto que el ya no podía safarse aunque…no era malo…

Blair por enésima vez, creyó haber llegado al paraíso…el tibio pecho del joven…sus suaves facciones…su corazón latiendo igual que el de ella…

Partiendo del beso Blair se recostó sobre el pecho de el con una sonrisa de satisfacción…Jaden decidió acariciar suavemente el cabello de ella, esta era quizás, la posición favorita de ellos dado que Blair, escuchaba el corazón de el a mil…y el jugaba con el fragante cabello de ella a gusto…

"Yo te amo Blair…Y no te cambiare por nadie más…" aseguro él.

Blair estaba tan cómoda que…se quedó dormida ahí y Jaden solo el estudio…Muy dentro daba gracias por qué tan bella chica fuese suya…Si…Lo que no entendía era porque odiaba tanto a Eufaire. Aunque, Si esta le hacía daño Jaden no será compasivo, al menos la cualidad de no tener piedad de su otro yo… se le había pegado de lleno, Pero el solo la usaba con quien lastimase a Blair…

Ya al otro día…Jaden corría a clases, Quería que el dia psara rápido, Blair tenía un dolor de cabeza, debido al gran sol que castigaba a la academia de duelos en verano… y había faltado…Él le traería las notas…de ese día escritas…

La clase estaba por comenzar…y Jaden se sentó solo dado que Blair no estaba…

"Hola." Jaden volteo, era Eufaire.

"¡Hola!" sonrió él.

"¿Pu…puedo sentarme aquí…?" pregunto tímida.

"¡Seguro!" replico él. La sonrisa de Jaden le causo sonrojo.

Durante toda la clase…Eufaire se dedicó a estudiar al joven, este era guapo…Su cabello café era lindo…Los ojos de él eran cautivadores…Sin mencionar bellos…

Jaden, quien era inocente no noto esto…Pero Syrus, Jesse y Jim, si, esa chica apenas le conocía y ya estaba seriamente atraída al…

Aunque él no era tan inocente, no denotaba el deseo en la mirada de esta nueva chica…El hecho que aunque estuviese copiando…pero al mismo tiempo no le quitaba la vista de encima a él…no ayudaba según el…ella solo era una conocida.

"Que guapo es…Con razón…Tiene a Flannigan tan loca…" pensó ella sonrojada..

"¿Eufaire?"

"¡Eh...Ah…!" ella volteo a otro lado.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el despistado Slifer.

"Si…"

"Tienes la cara roja…" Jaden acero su frente a ella… "No tienes fiebre…" dijo.

"J…Jaden…" Ella juraba, que si no hubiera tanta gente, lo besaba, ahí y ahora…Y el Carmesí de las mejillas de ella, era igual al de la chaqueta de el.

"Mmm…Si quieres te llevo donde la señorita Fontaine."

"No…No…Solo…es que...Hace calor…" Eufaire sonrió inocentemente.

"¡Si, pero para eso no hay nada mejor que la Mezcla Yuki de tres sabores de Malteada!"

"Me gustaría probar eso." Sonrió ella.

"¡JADEN!" grito Crowler.

"¡Eh…Si señor!" respondió este.

"¡Dime…! ¿Qué cartas trampa puedes usar para llamar a un monstruo de 4 estrellas al campo?"

"Bueno…Esta la señal de héroe que yo uso…Cuerda de almas pagas 1000 cuando un monstruo es destruido…y convocas uno de 4 estrellas al campo…Esta soldado escondido…cuando un monstruo oscuro se llama al campo, tu convocas uno oscuro de 4 estrellas o menos…También…"

"Basta gracias…" dijo Crowler humillado.

El joven suspiro en alivio y se sentó.

"Lo siento…De no ser por mi…"

"¡No, tranquila eso me pasa todo el tiempo pero…uno se acostumbra! ¡Hablar contigo es mejor que dormirme!" se rió el, rascando su nuca.

"Si…" dijo Eufaire. "No solo es lindo…es listo…Una rara combinación…"

La clase término, Y Jaden ya se iba.

"¡Oye espera…!" Eufaire lo tomo por el brazo.

"¿Eufaire?"

"¿No me enseñaras? ¿Tu Mezcla Yuki de tres sabores de Malteada?" pregunto con uno tono de preocupación, por la partida de él.

"¡Seguro…Vamos!" Jaden y ella se fueron a la cafeteria.

Jim, Jesse, Tyranno y Syrus vieron esto con gracia.

"¿Jaden tiene 2 girls?"

"Eso parece…" dijo Jesse.

"NO, él no sabe que esa nueva está loco por él." Suspiro Syrus.

"Cierto el Sargento es bueno en duelos…pero les apuesto que ha de creer que ella no siente nada por él."

"¡Let's go!" dijo Jim.

Al llegar, Jaden, le pidió a Sofie prestado…La máquina de helados…Eufaire, le salio una gota de sudor de tanto…helado en el plato del…

"¡Prueba!" dijo Jaden.

"¡Oye esta bueno!" dijo ella.

"¡Fresa, vainilla y chocolate! ¡NO olvides un poco de Caramelo!" dijo el guiñando un ojo.

Eufaire lo veía comer…Era una máquina y esto tan solo hacia la lista Pros de ella más grande…sin saber porque él le atraia…

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?"

"Mi hermana, Midori me lo hacía de pequeño."

"¡Que rico! ¡Le das mis felicitaciones!" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¡Sirvió!" Jaden hizo su pose con ambos dedos.

"¿Cómo?"

"Este helado tiene 2 efectos…Refrescar y subirte el ánimo. En la mañana te veías mal…pero estas bien."

"¿Te preocupas por mí?"

"Bueno Tú me dijiste que…"

"Gracias." Ella lo abrazo.

"Oye…no me agradezcas… ¿Para qué son los amigos?"

"Amigos…" suspiro ella.

Mientras tanto, el cuarteto veía esto con la boca-abierta…

"¿Cuál es su secreto?" pregunto Jim.

"No saber nada." Dijeron Jesse, Syrus y Tyranno en unísona.

"Hey… ¿Jaden?"

"Dime…" dijo el, con la boca llena de helado.

"¿Me ayudas con mi baraja?"

"Seguro." Dijo lamiendo sus dedos.

"Soy de Ra pero…no soy muy buena…" dijo ella.

"El color no importa."

Jaden vio su baraja, decidido a ayudar a la joven…le dio unas cuantas cartas a ella…

"Esto deberá Bastar." Dijo él.

"Gracias."

"Bueno me voy, porque Blair me está esperando…"

"Jaden…"

"¿Eh?"

La joven acercó sus labios a la orilla de los de él, dado que tenía un rastro de helado ella lo uso de excusa para…acercarse.

"¿E…Eufaire?"

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana."

"A…Adiós." Dijo Jaden sobándose los labios.

"¡Ya lo entiendo…Él es ilndo y existe solo PARA MI. Ya verás Jaden Yuki. YO TE HARE MIO." pensó ella.

"Jaden." Lo llamo Jim

"¡Hola!"

"¿Tienes dos mujeres?" pregunto Tyranno riendo.

"¿2? No, que yo sepa solo tengo a Blair."

"¿Y cómo llamas a eso?" dijo Jesse.

"Ella, solo la invite a un helado."

"¿Jaden no te das cuenta?" preguntó Syrus.

"¿Eh?"

"Esta In love contigo, my friend." Sonrio Jim.

"¿Que? Eso es..."

"No, Jay, es cierto..." dijo Jesse.

"Pero…si tú quieres a Blair, quieres a Blair." Dijo Jim sonriendo.

"Si, nos vemos Jay…" ellos se fueron.

"¿Qué les pasa?"

"Creo que eres muy idiota para verlo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Te lo pondré claro, Ella está enamorada de ti, por tus buenas acciones, buen corazón, apariencia etc. Si, parece que es de las que no de las que se rinden fácilmente…Escucha, debes decidir o sino…Te ira mal." replico Haou con frialdad.

"Blair." Dijo él.

"Ja, veamos por cuánto tiempo más…aguantas así…" el desapareció.

Jaden regreso con Blair.

"Jay…"

"Hola preciosa. ¿Estas mejor?"

"Si, y ahora que volviste me he curado." Ella lo abrazo.

"Ten, toma te traje helado."

"¿¡Es de tu mezcla…?!"

"Si."

"¡Qué lindo eres!"

Blair comía el helado, Jaden recolectaba las palabras de Haou y sus amigos, ¿Por qué ponian en cuestionamiento su lealtad…?

"¿Y después?" pregunto Judai

"No, ya es hora de dormir." Dijo Blair.

"¡Que mala eres Madre!" dijo Rei.

"Ya, váyanse adormir. Buenas noches." Termino Jaden.

"¿Qué crees que pasara hermano?" pregunto Rei.

"De nuevo; dímelo tu…" dijo Judai.

"Yo pienso que…"

Ambos gemelos…se fueron a dormir, esperando la historia de sus padres...Sin saber que la parte dificil empezaba...

Resumen de la siguiente Noche:

Judai/Rei: ¡Dígannos! ¿¡Que paso?!

Jaden: Bueno más o menos…

Blair: Eufaire comenzó a acercarse a su padre… (Recuerdo)

Eufaire: ¡Ya lo veras Blair Flannigan! ¡Jaden no merece a una tonta como tú!

Blair: ¡Jaden arriesgo su vida por mí! ¡Me has quitado Mucho Loeher, Pero a él no!

Eufaire: ¡Veremos a quien prefiere Flannigan!

Jaden: ¿Por qué? Ambas están enojadas conmigo…No entiendo…

Haou: ¿Es posible que seas tan inocente?

Judai/Rei: ¡No se pierdan la próxima noche! ¡Doble destino dividido! ¿Una diosa Escarlata o un girasol Ámbar?

Judai: Padre… ¡Tú puedes!

Gracias por leer, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
